When the Pieces Finally Fit
by ThisMortalCoyle
Summary: This is my new story continuing Anna and John Bates' story, set around 1922, non-canon future imaginings. All characters herein are property of Julian Fellowes/ITV/Carnival/NOT ME...there will be some fluff but I'll try not to make things too mushy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's My New Story**

**Time for Some Fluff and Happy Stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

Autumn had descended upon Downton in earnest. It was late October and the leaves on the trees were starting to change. The air had become decidedly cooler as the last vestiges of an Indian Summer were chased away. It had been over a year since Bates and Anna had been reunited. May changes had taken place in the lives of all the inhabitants of Downton Abbey, both below stairs and above. Sybil and Branson's baby had been born ten months ago, a handsome boy. They'd named him Daniel Robert Branson, Daniel was Thomas Branson's father's name and Robert was of course Lord Grantham. Whatever animosity had lain between the Bransons and Lord Robert had melted away as soon as he held his first grandchild in his arms and looked into his blue eyes, so very like his mother's. The entire family adored the baby boy but Anna could tell that Lord Robert and the child would have a special bond while the lad grew. Lady Mary and cousin Matthew had married in April and a beautiful wedding it had been. Mary had never looked so beautiful as she did when her father, his blue eyes full of happy tears, walked her down the aisle. Both the bride and groom had been the very visions of happiness as they'd made their vows to each other. They'd taken a long honeymoon and traveled all over Europe and America, visiting some of Cora's family along the way. Lady Edith too had made a trip to America. She'd failed in her attempts to catch Sir Anthony Strallan but Anna felt she was better off trying to find a man her own age. Which she had…she'd met a dashing young man whose father had recently died and left him a fortune even greater than that of the Granthams. They'd become engaged a few months ago and the wedding was going to be held in New York after the New Year. Lord and Lady Grantham were very pleased indeed that they had finally seemed to have gotten all of their children settled into happy marriages. Cousin Violet was as feisty as ever, if a little slower when it came to moving around. Mrs. Isobel Clarkson had shocked everyone when she announced that she and the town doctor were going to be married. They waited until Matthew and Mary's nuptials and had a small ceremony of their own. They moved into doctor Clarkson's home together and Lady Mary and Matthew set up home in Crawley house where Anna now worked as Mary's ladie's maid. Bates still worked at Downton as Lord Grantam's valet. Thomas had been bumped back down to first footman and he'd made life living hell for the servants until he'd been ordered by Carson to either behave or pack his things and leave. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were the same as always, though Carson had never bounced back fully after his bout with Spanish Flu and the imposing butler had seemed a little frailer lately (though he'd be loath to admit it) Mrs. Patmore had fought for Daisy to be made her assistant cook and was approved. Daisy flourished under her new responsibilities. The Granthams had even paid for the young woman to go to London and have some cooking lessons in order to bring a little variety into their dining room.

So many changes, most for the better. But one thing had remained the same through all this. Anna and John Bates loved each other completely. They'd settled into married life quite well. Lord Grantham, in his unfailing kindness, rented them a small cottage on the property for much less than he'd normally charge. It was a cozy little home with a kitchen and living room downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs. It even had been fitted recently with electricity and indoor plumbing, something for which Anna had been ever so grateful. This morning she and John woke like they had every other morning since his return, tangled in each other's arms. The sun hadn't risen yet. Now that they lived in their own house they had to get up even earlier than usual. The trip to work was longer for John, their cottage was closer to Crawley house than to Downton. Anna's head rested on John's bare chest and she could tell by the pace of his breathing that he was no longer asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long, about ten minutes or so." he answered in a voice still gruff with sleep. He pulled Anna into a tight embrace and kissed her on her forehead as he did nearly every morning, his hands stroking her hair. Anna breathed in and enjoyed the smell of him. He always smelled like the soap he favored and under that was just HIM, the smell of his skin after a day's work. Anna wished they could lay like this all day but they had work to do and could waste no time. Anna pushed back the covers and she and Bates got out of bed, shivering a bit as their bare skin was exposed to the chill of the room. Her head spun a bit as she got up but she dismissed it as being tired and in need of more rest than she'd been getting. She and John dressed in their uniforms quickly and went downstairs to make their breakfast. She prepared the toast and porridge while he prepared the tea. As the tea steeped he stepped outside for a quick cigarette since Anna did not allow smoking inside the house. By the time he returned their breakfast was ready and they both ate quickly, John having much more than Anna, who hadn't had much of an appetite recently. John watched her carefully, hoping she wasn't becoming ill. Some of the villagers had come down with tuberculosis and John couldn't bear the thought of his precious Anna coming down with the dreadful disease. As they cleaned their dishes and put them away the sun finally made its daily debut. They both left the house after locking up and walked up the path together until the spot where John would have to diverge in order to walk to Downton. They always stopped here and kissed each other goodbye for the day. Anna reached up on tiptoe and kissed her husband. He gave her a knowing smile then turned to make his way to work.

Anna watched as her husband limped his way up the path until she could see him no longer then made her way to Crawley house. The autumn breeze was cool against Anna's skin as she continued her walk. About halfway through her journey Anna was seized with a sudden wave of nausea. Luckily she was in a somewhat secluded area and no one saw as she emptied her breakfast into a nearby bush. This was the third morning in a row that she had been gripped by sickness as she walked to work. The young woman wiped her mouth with the handkerchief that she always kept with her, took a few deep breaths to steady herself and shakily continued her walk. She had resolved to visit the doctor during her lunchtime today. She'd never been seriously sick except for the odd cold here and there. Anna had her suspicions about what could be causing her illness. Her mother had told her the signs to look out for when expecting a baby; sickness, weight gain, her monthly courses ceasing. Anna certainly fit two of these criteria. She hadn't put on any weight lately (well not much) but her courses had ceased for nearly two and a half months. Anna was elated at the possibility that she could be carrying John's child. She had thought a few months before that she might be pregnant but it had turned out to a false alarm. This time she was certain that she was with child but she wanted to make sure with Dr. Clarkson before she told John. He'd be thrilled at the news and Anna couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she revealed what she hoped would be happy news. The young woman couldn't help but smile to herself as she continued her walk. Anna arrived at Crawley house ten minutes early, as she nearly always did. She entered the house through the servant's entrance and walked inside. Seated at the servant's table were Mrs. Bird and Moseley. The two were chatting idly as they finished their breakfasts. They smiled at Anna as she walked in and sat down with them. Things had been a bit tense when she had first come to work at Crawley house. Moseley still held a bit of a flame for Anna and Mrs. Bird didn't like another woman in the house but over time they'd succumbed to Anna's charm. Now they all got on well together.

"Good morning Mrs. Bates." said Mrs. Bird. The kindly cook gave Anna a scrutinizing look. "Are you feeling alright love? You look ever so pale."

"Oh yes Mrs. Bird I'm alright. I think I might be coming down with a cold but other than that I'm fine." Anna's fib seemed to satisfy the woman who didn't press her any further. The older woman had gotten up and brought Anna a plate of bacon and eggs with a steaming cup of tea. Anna said thank you and despite her earlier sickness managed to clean the plate. The eggs and bacon were delicious and the tea helped her feel quite a bit better. Silently she hoped that she wouldn't be sick again this morning. As soon as she finished her meal and cleaned up the bells rang, first for Lady Mary and then for Matthew. Anna got up and got the breakfast tray ready for Lady Mary. She hoped the day would pass quickly, Anna couldn't wait to get to the doctor and hear him confirm what she already knew in her heart. She, Anna Bates, at long last, was going to be a mother. A sly smile spread across her face as she headed up the stairs to Lady Mary's room.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bit of a shorter chapter but don't worry, more is on the way!

Anna's day had passed quickly and it was now lunchtime. Mrs. Bird had made a simple vegetable soup with some bread for the three servants. Anna managed a small bowl of the soup but declined any bread. She hadn't been sick anymore this morning but she still felt a bit woozy. She finished her lunch quickly and set out to make her way to the doctor's. The air had warmed up a bit as the sun rose in the sky but she still needed a shawl to protect from the autumn wind. Anna finally reached the building and went in and sat down, telling the secretary that she had an appointment. As she waited outside his office the door opened and a familiar face smiled a greeting at Anna.

"Why Anna, whatever brings you here, I hope you're not ill." It was Matthew's mother, Mrs. Isobel Clarkson. She carried a basket under her arms which Anna deduced had contained lunch for her and her new husband. Marriage and love suited the woman, she looked better now than she ever had. The same went for the good doctor who Anna could see seated at his desk through the open door.

"Oh no I'm not ill Mrs. Clarkson, just a bit under the weather lately."

"Ahh, I see. Well do go in, he's ready for you." The older woman seemed to give Anna a knowing smile as she walked past her and out the door. Dr. Clarkson greeted Anna and asked after Mr. Bates. He'd given the man a new herbal treatment and wondered if it help with his leg pain. Anna said yes, his leg didn't seem to bother him as often and when he walked he didn't limp as badly as a year ago. As they chatted the doctor led Anna to the examining room where he had Anna shrug all of her clothing except for her undergarments. In the last year it had become out of fashion to wear corsets any longer and for that Anna and every other woman she knew had been eternally grateful.

"Now Anna, why don't you tell me why you're here. You look a bit pale but you don't seem to seriously ill."

"Oh no doctor, I'm not ill. It's just that.. I'm fairly sure that Mr. Bates and I are going to have a baby." Doctor Clarkson gave Anna a kind smile as she revealed the reason of her visit. She gave him a rundown of her symptoms and he listened intently.

"I see. Well it sounds to me as if that's the case but there are ways I can make sure. If you'll just lie down on the table here I'm going to feel your abdomen." Anna did as he bade. Dr. Clarkson prodded her lower stomach gently. He also produced a stethoscope and placed it over the same area before moving up to listen to Anna's heartbeat.

"Alright Anna you can sit back up."

"What do you think Dr. Clarkson…are we…am I…" The kindly doctor smiled at Anna, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling.

"Yes my dear. I think it's safe to say that, barring any accidents, you and John can start preparing a nursery. You can get dressed now Mrs. Bates, and congratulations. I'll wait for you in my office so we can discuss what you can expect over the next six months or so. I'll also want you to come for regular check-ups. You're in your thirties now and I like to keep a close eye on mothers who are a bit older." A look of concern spread across Anna's face. "Now don't worry Anna, it's just a precaution. You seem very healthy and I'm sure you and the baby will be fine. I'll see you out in my office."

Anna put her clothes back on, a huge smile spread across her face. A baby! She was going to have a baby, John's baby! Anna thought she had felt happiness and love before in her life but it was nothing compared to what she felt now in this moment. She placed her hands over her lower belly and whispered, "Your father is going to be so happy. We'll tell him tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well if anyone was looking for fluff you'll be quite happy with this chapter!**

Bates took his time walking down to the servants hall. Ever since his return from prison he'd made a promise to himself that he would take time to enjoy things, to observe the world around him. Bates took a quiet moment to admire how beautiful the grand house was. Evening was his favorite time of day at Downton; the light from the setting sun filtered through the many windows in the house giving the rooms a beautiful orange glow. As he walked down a long corridor Isis ambled along to be given some attention. The yellow lab was getting a bit of age on her now and she didn't bound about as she used to. Bates reached down and scratched behind the playful canine's ears until she was satisfied and left him to make her way to the kitchen, no doubt to see if there was a scrap or two to be had from Mrs. Patmore. It made Bates sad to see the effects of time on the dog. It reminded him of his own infirmities and the fact that he was certainly no longer a young man. In a month he'd be celebrating his 50th birthday and some days he felt every one of those years. He often wondered what things would be like if he hadn't been injured in Africa those many years ago. Bates didn't like to think on what he had witnessed during the Boer War. Besides the killing and horrors of that nature there were the atrocities taking place in the camps where their enemies along with their wives and children were sent if they were captured. Disease and hunger were rampant. The images of men, women and children who had turned into walking skeletons from hunger had been burned into Bates brain. When he had been shot in the leg and returned to England he'd hoped being away from everything would help him forget the nightmarish things he'd witnessed. However this was not the case. Many nights he had ghoulish nightmares of the starving people reaching out to him for help. The only thing that helped chase away the terrible images was alcohol and he quickly became a complete drunkard.

That was fifteen years ago. Now he was a completely different man with a wife who loved him and a job he enjoyed. Bates often wished his mother were still here. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, wanted her to see how happy he'd become after so many years of misery. He was grateful at least that she'd met Anna, a result of the young woman's investigative prowess. She'd liked the girl instantly and knew that her son would be in good, loving hands should they ever be able to marry. When she had passed away Anna had been a force of strength for him to draw upon as he grieved. She'd come with him to the funeral even though he hadn't asked her to. If he'd ever doubted his love for her or hers for him before he surely hadn't after that day. Bates had never thought in his life that he would ever be so happy as he was now. He knew for certain that Anna was his reward for suffering through all the misery he'd endured over the last fifteen years.

Bates walked through the entry way into the servant's dining area and sat down heavily at the table. It felt wonderful to sit after being on his feet for so long. He pulled the small novel he'd been reading out of his coat pocket and settled in to finish a few chapters. The small print on the page was getting harder for him to make out lately. He was certain that he'd have to invest in a pair of spectacles soon. While he read Daisy brought him a cup of tea along with some cream and sugar. He said thank you and smiled at the kind young woman. Over the ten years he'd worked at Downton she'd grown from a timid young girl to a fine young lady. Bates fixed up his tea to his liking and took a sip of the steaming liquid. The tea at Downton was always lovely and today was no different. As he read Carson came in and sat at his usual place at the table, sighing heavily as he took his seat. Mr. Carson was never one who could be called lazy but he still tended to overwork himself. Mrs. Hughes neverending mission was to get the butler to take things easy. The butler was able to steal a few minutes of rest before he had to get up again to ring the gong to let everyone know it was time to change. Bates put his book back in his pocket and followed the other servants upstairs to go to their respective duties.

It was a long walk back to the cottage that Anna and Bates shared. He had left Downton a little after eight, having gotten his Lordship squared away for the evening. The air was quite cool but Bates didn't mind. He loved the autumn, even if the cooler air meant an increase in trouble with his leg. He could smell the wood fire of the stove as he neared their cottage. Anna would be putting the final preparations on their dinner. When they could they tried to have dinner at home together. The smell of the cooking dinner greeted him as he opened the door and walked in. Anna was a wonderful cook, a byproduct of the fact that she began her career as a kitchen maid. For dinner she had made John's favorite, shepherd's pie. The smell of it made his mouth water. As he shut the door and placed his cane in the usual spot Anna came over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He held her face in his hands as she broke the kiss, looking deep into his wife's blue eyes. She looked quite tired and was still pale. But there was a gleam in her eye that he'd noticed lately, like she held some secret. He held the back of his hand to her head, feeling for a fever.

"My darling what are you doing? I'm not ill, I don't have a fever."

"No you don't but you do feel a bit warm. Are you feeling alright? You look quite worn out my dear."

"Oh yes I'm fine my dear. Just a bit tired. Now stop worrying about me and come sit down. Dinner's nearly ready."

Bates did as his wife told him. He sat at the table where she had laid their dishes. Even though they had electricity in the house Anna preferred to use candles when they ate dinner, giving things a more romantic feel. As he sat down she came over to him and ran her fingers down his hand. She then grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her mouth, kissing the knuckles. Bates smiled at his wife's tenderness.

Anna then spoke. "My dearest John. I have something to tell you. I went to the doctor today. You were correct in your observation that I haven't been well lately. The doctor confirmed what I thought could be the cause of it." Tears started to well up in Anna's eyes. Bates could feel his heartbeat speed up. _Oh God. Please don't let her be ill. I couldn't bear if I lost her.._ She then took his hand and placed it gently on her belly and covered it with her own. A smile unlike anything he'd ever seen from her spread across her face. Her features radiated pure happiness as tears of joy started to run down her cheeks. Bates heart jumped up into his throat and he gave a little gasp as he realized what she was about to reveal.

"Anna, my darling, are you telling me...are you…"

"We're going to have a baby John. You're going to be a father."

Bates look stunned for a moment as the information sunk in. He, John Bates, was going to be a father. His Anna was going to have a baby, his baby! Bates could feel himself grinning like a madman as he stood up and looked down at his wife. His beautiful Anna. He didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with this radiant angel but in this moment he had. He cupped her face in his hands once more and kissed her forehead, then hugged her close to him. As they spoke his eyes kept looking down to her belly.

"Oh my darling girl. You had me worried there for a moment. With all the villagers getting sick with TB lately I thought you might have caught it."

"No my dear, doctor Clarkson says what I've been experiencing is typical for a woman in my condition. He says I need to make sure to get enough rest and to make sure I don't overwork myself, especially since I'm not exactly a young woman anymore." This last comment made John remember what he'd been thinking about earlier. He was going to be fifty soon. He couldn't think of anyone he knew becoming a father at his age. But he wouldn't think on that now. If he could muster half as much love for their child as he felt for Anna in this moment then he'd be a happy man.

"So tell me my dear, are you pleased?"

"Oh Anna of course I'm pleased. I've wanted this for us since we got married. I just hope I can keep up with a baby."

"I'm sure you'll be just fine. Any child would be lucky to have you as a father."

"And you as a mother my darling." He kissed her again, long and deep before she went back to readying their dinner. The meal was delicious, as always. After dinner they went up to their room. One of the few luxuries that John was always grateful for was the big tub that he and Anna had purchased so they could bathe together if they wished. Anna and he worked together to fill the tub with hot water before disrobing and slipping in. Anna sat with her back against John's chest. As they soaked their tired bodies in the tub John rubbed his wife's shoulders. He'd do his best to pamper her while she carried his child, it was the least he could do in exchange for the beautiful gift she'd be giving him. As they bathed he let his mind wander. He wondered what their baby would look like, whether it would be a boy or a girl. He couldn't wait to see Anna's body change as their baby grew within her. As he thought on these things he prayed silently that their baby would be healthy and that Anna would come to no harm during her pregnancy. He would do anything in his power to keep her and their baby safe. He placed his hands over her belly protectively and kissed her shoulder. She sighed happily and placed her own hands over his.

"I love you Anna."

"And I love you John. Ready for bed?"

"I am if you are my dear."

As they lay in bed together John traced his thick fingers over Anna's belly, drawing little circles where his child lay within. He still had a happy smile spread across his face.

"I wish my mother were still here. She would have loved a grandchild. I'm an only child so I was her only hope to be a grandmother. If the baby's a girl I'd like to name her after my mother, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright my dear. I think she'd like that very much." Anna stroked John's hair, mirroring the slow strokes he ministered to her belly. John then kissed her belly and said, "Goodnight baby." Anna smiled at her husband's tenderness and settled into his arms as they both drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, especially those of you who've stuck with this story and the previous one! Hope you all like the new chapter! We've had enough fluff I think so it's time for some DRAMA!**

Autumn gave way to Winter as the weeks passed at Downton. The leaves fell from the trees and were swept away by the winter wind. The days grew shorter as the air turned colder. It was now early December. Preparations were starting to take place at Downton to get ready for Christmas. A huge tree had been brought in, much as it had every year that Bates had worked there during the festive time. It had been decorated in the usual opulent manner and the end result had been beautiful, as always.

As the Crawleys set about their decorating Anna and Bates had also been making preparations at their home, but not just for Christmas. They had started getting the second bedroom ready as a nursery. Anna was now nearing the end of her fourth month of pregnancy and she had been granted leave at half-pay by Lady Mary, even though Anna had protested that she was more than capable of doing her job. Lady Mary refused, saying she would never forgive herself if something happened to Anna or the baby as a result of overwork. Anna could see that Lady Mary would have her way and so acquiesced. Now she spent her days getting things ready for the nursery and for the expected occupant. She still rose early in the mornings with Bates as he got ready for work at Downton. After she made the both of them breakfast and kissed her husband goodbye for the day she often went back to bed for a short nap. When she got up again she would usually set about cleaning the home, though there wasn't much to be done since she and John were both quite tidy people. Mostly she just read a book or went out for a short walk while she waited until it was time to cook dinner. John usually came home directly from Downton for dinner. Some days visitors came from Downton, usually Mrs. Hughes or Daisy. Mrs. Isobel Clarkson had come by a few weeks ago and had brought Anna a lot of baby things that had once belonged to Matthew. Lady Mary still hadn't become pregnant so Isobel figured Anna needed the things more than they did. Today Anna was going to visit the doctor to make sure her pregnancy was progressing as it should. And John would be accompanying her. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to be in the office with her, but he had put his foot down and insisted that he drive her instead if her walking all the way. He had asked Lord Grantham if he could borrow one of the older traps in order to take Anna into town on his half-day. His Lordship had of course said yes and so sometime after noon John had arrived at their little cottage with the horse and trap. Anna bundled herself up well. The ride to the village wouldn't take more than a half-hour but the air was very cold and the trap was an open carriage and the wind would certainly chill her. John stepped down from the driver's seat gingerly and came over to help Anna up into the carriage. She managed to get up into the cart, but not without some difficulty. Her growing belly had started to prove a bit cumbersome. John made sure that she was situated and then hauled himself back up to the driver's seat, gave the big brown horse a light encouragement with the reigns and off they went. Anna put her arm around John's as he drove the horse and sat as close to him as she could.

As they rode along to the doctor's office John reflected on the past six weeks. Anna had gotten over the worst of her bouts of morning sickness and now seemed to positively glow from within. He often just stared at her, wonder filling his eyes as his wife transformed into a mother. At times Anna caught John as he watched her while she cleaned or while she read a book by the fire in their family room. Sometimes he fixed her with such a look of heat and longing that she'd blush furiously. He loved the changes taking place to her body. She had never looked so beautiful as she did now while carrying their child. She had put on weight but John found that it suited her, especially after how thin she'd become during their painful time apart two years ago. Her face had become a bit rounder and of course her belly had grown but he hadn't expected that her breasts would also become a bit larger. He remarked upon this one night as they lay in bed together and Anna had laughed so hard that he'd had to get up and fetch her a glass of water. He also couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. He'd often caress her growing belly and speak to the babe within while they sat on the settee in the evenings before getting ready for bed. Sometimes he'd simply come up behind her as she prepared dinner and hold her in his arms.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye brought John out of his reverie. A stray dog from somewhere in the village ran out of the woods toward the cart and started barking and snapping at the horse. The horse whinnied loudly as he spooked and broke into a run. Bates could feel the reigns tighten in his hands as the frightened horse bolted madly. He pulled with all of his strength to try and halt the beast but the horse would not obey. Anna grabbed onto Bates in fear as they sped along. The road had now become rough and rocky and before Bates knew it they'd hit a huge stone. He heard one of the wheels break as it hit the hard object and felt the world crumble around him as the cart tipped and crashed, throwing him and Anna forcefully to the ground. He tried to reach out for Anna s they tumbled but she eluded his grasp. He heard Anna cry out as she was thrown down. As Bates hit the hard-packed winter earth the air was knocked out of him. He blacked out slightly as he fought to catch his breath but before too long he was able to regulate his breathing. The world slowly came back together and stopped spinning. Something warm and wet was running down his face. Bates took his glove off and felt the wetness on his face then looked down at his hand. The palm of his hand came back stained red with blood. He must have hit his head when he landed on the ground. He looked around for his Anna and saw he a few feet away lying on her back. He scrambled up as quickly as he could and made his way over to her. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment when he saw her lying there unconscious. Blood streaked her golden hair and formed a small pool under her head. She seemed so terribly small and still. Fear seized every fiber of Bates being.

"Oh God oh God oh God," Bates muttered over and over again. He worked quickly to make sure she was still breathing, some of his army training returning to him almost by instinct. After he made sure she was still alive he checked the wound at the back of the head. She had a bad gash and it was bleeding quite heavily. He prayed fervently that she wasn't irreparably harmed. His thoughts then turned to the child she was carrying. He had to get her to the doctor. He had to make sure she and the baby were OK. If she had a miscarriage he'd be heartbroken. The horse was long gone and he couldn't hear if someone was coming up the path. It was at least another mile or so to the village. Bates had no choice. He would have to try to carry her to the village.

"Dear God, if you're listening, please give me the strength to help her. Don't you take her from me, not now."

With that quick prayer sent up to heaven Bates pushed himself up to his feet. He then bent down and gently got Anna up into a position so that he could lift her. He then readied himself and with a mighty heave lifted his wife into his arms. In his younger years lifting a woman Anna's size was no problem for Bates. But he was fifty now and had a bad leg. It would be a miracle if he made it to the village but he had to try. As he lifted her pain seared through his leg and he gave out a cry but he did not dare drop her. He stood in place for a moment and took a few breaths. He then started to walk. Each step sent fresh pain through his leg as he walked up the path. The blood flowing down his face was starting to get into his eyes but he couldn't stop to wipe it away. He feared if he stopped walking he wouldn't be able to start again. Tears streamed down his face as he trudged on in complete agony. By the time he reached the outskirts of the village Anna still hadn't woken and he could feel the blood from her head wound starting to seep through his clothing. His leg burned white hot in pain, he'd never felt anything like it since he'd first been injured. He felt a bit nauseous now, both from the pain in his leg and from the worry building in him. But still he walked on. As he walked he spoke pleadingly to the limp body in his arms.

"Please Anna, please don't leave me. Not now. Please don't leave me and take our baby with you."

As Bates walked deeper into the village some farmer's saw him. He knew his face and coat must be positively drenched in blood.

"My Lord man! What's happened?"

"A dog spooked the horse drawing our cart and he bolted. One of the wheels broke and we crashed. My wife hit her head when she landed, please I have to get her to the doctor. She's….she's with child."

"Good God! What can we do to help?"

Bates replied breathlessly, "If you could just run ahead to Doctor Clarkson and tell him we need his help as soon as we arrive that would be most helpful."

The farmers did as Bates asked. One of them offered to take over carrying Anna, seeing that Bates himself was bleeding pretty badly but Bates wouldn't let him. No matter how much his leg hurt or how faint he felt she was his wife and the burden was on him to get her to safety. It had been his idea to take that blasted horse and cart to the village and it was the least he could do to carry his injured wife to the hospital. As Bates neared the doctor's office he could see Doctor Clarkson outside waiting with a nurse. Mrs. Clarkson was there too, her face full of fear and concern as they walked toward them. Bates felt relief flooding through his body as he reached the village hospital and handed Anna over to Clarkson who took her in his arms and whisked her away inside the building. As soon as he handed the woman over Bates finally let everything go. He fell to his good knee in exhaustion and then collapsed onto the floor of the waiting room. Mrs. Clarkson rushed over to him and loosened his shirt collar. She had a cool cloth in her hand which she was using to wipe the blood and tears off his face. As she barked orders to the nurses for a stretcher to be brought in he grabbed her hand and said to her softly, "Please make sure Anna and our baby are alright. If anything happens to her or the baby I couldn't go on…" And with that he could fight no longer and he let the darkness wash over him.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Anna felt upon waking was a dull, persistent ache at the back of her head. She tried to take a deep breath but was thwarted by a sharp pain in her side. It took a few moments for her mind to clear away the fog of sleep and for her senses to come to her. Looking around she could see that she was in a bed in the village hospital. The room was dark but not completely. Anna could see out one of the windows and judging by the sky outside it was either dusk or dawn. There were other beds in the room and the occupants were all sleeping. From this she deduced that dawn was coming. Anna pushed herself up in the bed, the pain in her head and side sharpening as she did so. She reached up to find the source of the pain in her head. Directly behind her right ear was a patch where the hair had been shaved away and the wounded skin stitched shut. Anna felt lightly along the long line of stitches, wincing a bit at the pain. As she sat up a nurse holding a candle came in to check on the sleeping patients. Anna called her over, realizing that her mouth was terribly dry.

"Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

"I'd be grateful for a glass of water," Anna croaked dryly. The nurse left to fulfill Anna's request. As she watched the woman walk out of the room a sensation she'd never felt before fluttered in her stomach. Her hands flew to her belly at the slight movement. She could feel where they had wrapped her torso to help immobilize her injured ribs. Anna closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for the sensation to occur again. Her heart hammered in her chest as she remembered the details of the accident. The wind whipping at her face as the horse bolted and ran. The awful sound of the cart wheel breaking and the subsequent crash, the terrified look on John's face as the world around them went spinning. The sensation of white-hot pain at the back of her head and the awful jolt as she felt a rib or two break when she hit the hard earth.

"_Please, please dear God let my baby be alright, keep my John safe," _Anna prayed. She opened her bleary eyes as she waited for another flutter from within. The nurse came and went and still nothing. Anna drank the cool water down and put the glass on the little table next to her bed. With each movement her broken ribs made themselves known by sending a stab of pain through her side. Tears sprang to her eyes as she waited for her baby to flutter again in her womb but many minutes passed and nothing came. Her head was pounding now so Anna decided to lay back down. As she rested the pain in her head subsided and she quickly fell back into a troubled, dreamless sleep.

When Anna woke again she could hear Dr. Clarkson and his wife talking above her. As her eyes fluttered open they halted their conversation and the doctor came over and placed a cool hand on her forehead. Isobel gave Anna a kind smile and left them, pulling closed the curtain around the bed as she went.

"Good afternoon Anna, how are you feeling."

"Quite sore Dr. Clarkson and a bit groggy. How long have I been in the hospital?"

"You've been here for almost three days. You were hurt quite badly in the accident my dear, you're lucky not to have been injured worse. And the grogginess is to be expected after experiencing a head wound like yours. But you're not running a fever so I don't think any of your injuries have become infected. Can you open your eyes wide for me?"

Anna did as he asked and let the doctor examine her. As he worked over her Anna asked fearfully, "Dr. Clarkson, is my baby alright? Is John alright?"

"As far as I can tell Anna your husband is just fine. He also got hurt quite badly in the accident. His leg is in quite a bad way from where he carried you all the way here…"

Anna interrupted him at this point, "Wait, did you say he carried me here? John carried me all the way?"

"Yes he did Anna and I fear his leg will never be the same for it. The exertion from carrying you has caused some of the shrapnel to move and I fear some of the tendons in his knee have been irreparably damaged. He'll limp even worse than before and the pain in his knee will be considerably greater. His daily duties will become a bit harder for him but I really won't know more until the swelling in his leg goes down. You can see him soon. Lord Grantham has been here as well as Lady Mary. I'll send word to them that you're awake."

"My God, my poor John. But doctor, you didn't answer my question about the baby." Dread and worry filled Anna's face. Doctor Clarkson took her hand then. As he started to speak Anna feared for the worst.

"Mrs. Bates, as far as I can tell, nothing at all is wrong with your babies…"

"Wait, did you just say babies? As in more than one?"

The doctor smiled mischievously, "Yes I did Anna. When you came in I listened through the stethoscope for a heartbeat and I heard not one but two very strong hearts beating in your womb."

Anna head spun and she sat stunned as the doctor's revelation sunk in. Two heartbeats, two babies…twins…Anna buried her face in her hands and laughed hysterically as relief coursed through her system. She was alright, her baby, no BABIES were alright and John would be Ok. Her side ached from her laughter and her head pounded but she didn't care. As she laughed she felt the same fluttering in her stomach as she'd felt last night. She knew that this must be her babies moving, now being large enough for her to feel their presence. Anna closed her eyes and breathed a silent prayer of thanks for her good fortune. The doctor left to send a message to the Cralweys. A few minutes later a nurse came over with a wheelchair.

"Hi, Mrs. Bates, I'm Miss Braden, I'm here to take you to see your husband in the men's ward." The young lady then helped Anna move over to the wheelchair and took her to where her husband was recuperating.


	6. Chapter 6

The familiar foggy feeling of waking from a morphine-induced slumber greeted Bates once again. As he woke he felt a warm, familiar hand wrapped around his own. He looked over to see Anna sitting beside his bed, her eyes lighting up as she looked down at her husband. The evening sunlight filtered through the window behind her, causing her hair to glow like a hearth fire. She looked like an angel sitting there with the sunlight at her back. Her grip on his hand tightened and a wide smile spread across her face.

"I've had just about enough of sitting in hospitals waiting on you to wake up," she admonished playfully, pushing the hair away from his forehead as she did so. She ran her fingers over the small gash in his forehead, the stitching very similar to that of her own wound. The presence of his wife by his side gladdened Bates to no end. As he sat up in bed pieces of what had happened came back to him. His face filled with worry as he remembered the awful details of the crash and his subsequent trudge to the hospital. He noticed now that his leg was in quite a bit of pain, worsening as the morphine started to wear off.

"Anna, are you alright. You hit the ground so hard, there was so much blood, I thought I'd lost you…I thought I lost both of you…is the baby alright?" he asked sounding increasingly frantic, placing a large hand on Anna's abdomen. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the wrappings placed around her in order to help hold her body still so her ribs could heal. "Oh God," he said as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Anna I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't insisted on taking that damned horse and cart none of this would have happened. I swear I'll shoot that beast myself when I'm well."

"Now John, you and I both know that what happened was an accident, neither of us could have foreseen this. You will not blame yourself, I've had enough of you blaming yourself for things out of your control. And don't blame the horse either, they're animals and they don't know any better. He was afraid and he ran, end of story. He's back in the stables now, a little worse for wear, but you will not harm that animal John, promise me!" Anna looked livid, her face flushing red as she finished her speech and Bates knew better than to argue with her when she was in such a state. To be honest he didn't think he had the strength for it. Somewhat begrudgingly and a bit put out John nodded his acquiescence. Anna kissed him lightly on the lips then, a sort of apology for snapping at him.

"But Anna, you haven't answered my question. Is the baby alright?"

"Yes John. I'm fine, you're going to be fine, and…" Anna placed his hand back on her belly and with her other hand caressed his face, "…our babies will be alright."

John was taken aback for a moment. Maybe his mind was still a little slow from the medication but he could have sworn Anna had said babies! As in more than one….

"Anna, did you say our BABIES will be alright?" Anna gave John a huge grin as she nodded to answer him. The man looked stunned as this news sunk in. Not only had his wife made it through the accident without miscarrying, but they now knew that they were going to have twins. TWINS! Bates could scarcely believe his good luck. He took his wife in his arms then and hugged her tight, the two of them laughing until Anna whimpered in pain as John's embrace sent a jolt through her ribs. John kissed her deeply, not caring that they were in public and had a small audience.

"Doctor Clarkson says that their heartbeats are strong and that as far as he can tell they're growing at the normal rate. Also…I'm pretty sure I felt them move earlier." Anna turned around then as she heard footsteps approaching. "Ah, speak of the devil." It was Doctor Clarkson, coming to check on both of his patients.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bates, it's good to see the both of you awake. Nurse.." Doctor Clarkson motioned to one of the young nurses to bring over the curtain so he could examine John's leg. The young lady did as she was asked and went about her duties. Doctor Clarkson moved around to the side of the bed to be able to examine John's leg. The injured limb was still quite swollen and looked very painful but Dr. Clarkson promised that the swelling would go down in another few days.

"Mr. Bates, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here for at least another week. That should give you ample time for the swelling to go down so that you can walk, though I'd advise that you not put any weight on this leg for two months at least, perhaps longer."

Bates looked dismayed at this news. "But Dr. Clarkson, I'm a valet. If I can't walk, I can't work. I have to work, as you well know Anna and I have a baby, sorry, _babies_ on the way. I have to provide for my family."

"Ah, I see Anna's told you the news. Well Mr. Bates I've already spoken to Lord Grantham about your injuries and he's more than happy to grant you leave while you recover at your normal salary. He was here the day after you two came in but we still had you sedated." Bates breathed a small sigh of relief at hearing this but it was mixed with a sense of unease and guilt. He hated to be a burden to anyone, especially to Lord Grantham who had already shown him more kindness than any man deserves in a lifetime. Bates knew now that he could never repay the kindness bestowed on him by Lord Grantham, even though he knew the man felt as if he owed Bates. Bates had saved Lord Grantham's life in Africa, the price of which had been the injury to his leg. Bates now felt that he had been repaid ten times over, though no return was necessary in his eyes. Doctor Clarkson moved on to check other patients and the same nurse came back and took the curtain away. The sun had now sunk below the horizon, it was time for Anna to return back to the women's ward for dinner. She kissed her husband goodbye and sat back down into the waiting wheelchair as another nurse came to wheel her back. She held his hand until she was forced to let go.

"I love you John Bates."

"And I love you Anna Bates. Don't leave me here alone for too long."

"I won't, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bates watched her until he could see her no longer. A while later it was dinner time and his meal was brought to him on a tray. He managed to eat most of the food despite still feeling a bit groggy and a little nauseous. After dinner there was tea and soon after that it was lights out. Bates was tired but sleep eluded him, there was too much going through his brain. He couldn't be happier that Anna was alright and that their babies seemed to be fine. Bates would never have forgiven himself if Anna had miscarried. He couldn't bear to see her in pain or disappointed, and, if he was being truthful with himself, he already felt a strong bond with the children she carried. If Bates had previously held any doubts about his impending fatherhood they were long gone. He couldn't wait to experience his new life as a father and to see his children grow. He just hoped that he was up to the challenge and that he would be a good father, loved by his children. He would certainly try his best…


	7. Chapter 7

Things may get a little steamy! Consider yourselves warned…quite steamy in fact, will try not to be too graphic!

Weeks passed and before Anna knew it February had arrived. She was now seven months along and feeling every day of it. In the weeks that had passed since the accident John had been housebound, his leg not well enough for him to get back to work. He was able to get around at home well enough but Dr. Clarkson hadn't given his permission for him to return to work until today. Anna had to confess she had enjoyed their time together as John recuperated. They had slept in most mornings. Anna enjoyed nothing in the world so much as the feeling of her husband's warm body cradling hers as they woke, his hand resting on her ever-growing belly. She loved the look of wonder and awe on his face whenever he felt their children move inside her. He often spoke to their babes at night, resting his head gently on her belly. He told them faerie stories passed down to him by his mother and by her mother before her and so on. He told them about their paternal grandparents whom they sadly would never meet. He told them about his life as a scoundrel and how he came to meet their mother. He placed his ear to her abdomen to try and hear their twin heartbeats. She and John both speculated excitedly about the twins she carried. Would they be two boys or two girls? Perhaps one of each. She and John both had many names picked out in each instance. If they were two girls they'd be named Katherine Mary or Josephine May, Katherine for John's mother and Josephine for Anna's. If they were two boys they'd be named Robert Charles or John Matthew, an honor to the current and future Lord Grantham and of course Charles for Mr. Carson who no doubt would be touched at the naming. Anna wondered if other men were this attentive to their wives while they were carrying their children. John would plant kisses on his wife's neck as she prepared dinner, would massage her feet at night by the fire. This morning though John had to get up before the sun in order to make his way to Downton. He rose as quietly as possible but Anna still woke all the same. In truth she'd been somewhat awake for the better part of an hour, the babies inside her were always very active in the morning and often woke her with their movements. After she heard him finish dressing she rolled over in bed, or at least as much as her cumbersome belly would allow. John noticed that she was awake and came over to kiss her before heading off to work. He also laid a kiss on her swollen abdomen before making his way slowly downstairs.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Anna called out after him.

"No dear, you stay in bed. I'll grab something at Downton," and with that Anna heard the door shut and the sound of her husband's slow, halting footsteps as they made their way up the path and toward the grand estate.

John's leg ached as he walked through the servant's entrance to Downton Abbey. He'd made it to work early enough for a bit of breakfast for which he was grateful. He sat down in his usual chair and rested his leg. It had been cold this morning and the porridge and coffee would do wonders for him. As much as he loved his job and enjoyed working for such a kind man as Lord Grantham John was also a little apprehensive about coming back to work. Anna still had two months before the babies were expected to arrive but he'd heard from some of the other servants that twins can often come early. Worry nagged at him every day that the babies would come too soon and that worry was worse now that he was back at work. He'd feel better if someone were with Anna during the day, perhaps he could persuade Mrs. Clarkson to look in on Anna from time to time. Anna's mother was due to come stay for a while until the babies arrived but she wasn't going to come until a month from now. His mind was so preoccupied that he hadn't heard Lord Grantham's bell ring and Carson had to draw his attention by shaking him slightly by the shoulder. John smiled sheepishly as he made his way upstairs to Lord Grantham's dressing room to get him ready for the day.

Anna busied herself during the day by getting things ready for the baby. Even with the clothes and items given to her by Isobel Anna would have to make some other articles now that she knew two babies were coming instead of one. As she sowed together a little shirt a soft knock came at the door. Anna got up from her chair, not without some considerable effort. She found that even simple tasks were becoming more and more difficult as her pregnancy progressed, not that she minded. She waddled her way over to the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Dr. Clarkson, whatever are you doing here?" Anna asked, smiling at the man who'd been so kind to her and John.

"I was on my way back to the village, I had to go out to check on a few patients and thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing," the doctor said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Well by all means doctor, do come in." The doctor walked through the threshold, black medical bag in hand.

"Can I get you something doctor, a cup of tea or anything?"

"Oh no my dear, thank you I'm fine. I won't be here for long. Is there somewhere private where I can look you over?"

"Oh yes, we have the living room through here, I can draw the curtains."

Anna led the doctor through to the living room and drew the curtains. He then worked over her as he often did, looking at her eyes, feeling the sides of her neck, checking her blood pressure, listening to her heartbeat and the heartbeats of the babies she carried. As he placed the stethoscope on her belly the babies moved around a bit. He checked the back of her head to make sure the wound she'd sustained in the cart accident was completely healed. After he finished examining her Anna put her clothes back on while the doctor waited in the kitchen. Anna ambled in and took a seat across from him.

"How have you been feeling Anna?"

"Fine other than being tired, sore and having to visit the privy every five minutes," said Anna jokingly.

"Well you seem to be in perfect health, just make sure to take things easy. You feel a little warm but many pregnant women tend to run higher temperatures while they're carrying. As always get plenty of rest and make sure to drink plenty of fluids, no matter how much you have to visit the loo. The babies seem to be growing as they should and their hearts sound strong. Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Well yes as a matter of fact I do, but…it's a bit embarrassing actually…"

"Go on.."

"Well doctor, Mr. Bates and I were wondering…is it alright if we're still….intimate… with each other while I'm expecting?" Anna's face blushed pink as she asked her question. Doctor Clarkson gave a little laugh.

"Well Anna, there's nothing to suggest that it does any harm to the baby or the mother. In fact I'd say it does more good. Just be careful and don't do anything too….vigorous." Now it was the doctor's turn to blush. Anna thanked him for everything and gave him a little money for his troubles. He took it with a smile and walked out the door and up the path. Anna closed the door behind him and went back over to the chair to resume her sewing. She was glad that she and John could still make love. To be honest she'd never felt so…desirous of his attention as she did now. Surely she couldn't be the other woman this happened to? Either way, Anna had a whole new reason to be excited for her husband's return home. She patted her belly and spoke to the babes within her, "Your Papa is going to get quite a surprise tonight."

John's leg ached terribly as he walked back home after a hard day's work. It was quite cold and the clouds hung low, threatening snow. As he neared their cottage he could smell the dinner Anna had prepared. He'd had nothing to eat since the servant's luncheon, having left Downton as soon as Lord Grantham had dressed for bed. As he opened the door to their cottage he was greeted by warmth and his wife who obviously had heard him coming. She leaned up and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, taking him completely by surprise. He nearly lost his balance as his wife embraced him. As she pulled back from him she gazed up into his eyes, her own blazing with heat and longing. John knew what that look meant. She walked away from him then and John watched her, watched the sway of her hips, the way her hair fell against her back. He stood there watching her for what felt like an eternity as she went to the stove and pulled out their dinner. She'd made a lovely stew and had kept it warm in the stove along with some bread that she had baked yesterday. As she put the dinner on the table she looked back over at him, smiling widely as she realized he'd been watching her. He then shrugged off his coat, placed it on the usual hook and limped over to sit at their dinner table. As they ate their meal Anna caressed John's leg under the table with her foot. He smiled evilly at her as she made her amorous intentions clear. After dinner Anna cleared things up while John went in to the living room to read a bit before bed. He stoked the fire up and sat down on the small loveseat. Anna joined him shortly. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. John looked up at her and his breath caught a bit. With the fire behind her and her hair down now she looked like beauty itself. He dropped his gaze down her body, enjoying the curve of her breasts and the sensuous lines of her belly. She reached over and took his book away from him, setting it on the loveseat so as to keep his place. She then reached out to him and motioned for him to take her hand, which he did. He followed her up the stairs, leaning heavily on the rail as they went. She pushed open their bedroom door and went about lighting a small fire in the fireplace. As she finished she turned to him, heat and longing filling her gaze.

"Get undressed," she told him. He did as she commanded. When he was finished he got into bed, the room was still a bit chilly. She came over to him then, having changed into her one silk nightgown that she had worn for their short-lived honeymoon. It stretched over her belly just enough to show off all the changes that had taken place to her body over the last seven months. Bates had propped himself up with some pillows so that he was almost sitting up. Anna climbed into the bed and came over to straddle him and gave him another fiery kiss.

"Anna what's gotten into you?" he asked breathlessly, his voice thick with longing.

"Nothing that I haven't got a right to as your wife. Or do you not want your wife to make love to you?" she asked with a devilish lilt in her voice.

"Well I must confess I like very much when we're together like this, but Anna, is it alright? I mean, will it hurt the babies or you for that matter?"

Anna shook her head, "No, not at all. Doctor Clarkson said that it was perfectly fine and that many couples remain…active…while they're expecting." Bates barely suppressed a laugh as Anna told him this news. It was obvious this had been on her mind for sometime and Bates would be fooling himself if he said it wasn't on his either. To be honest he quite liked how his wife's body had changed as their children grew within her.

Bates ran his hands up her back, the smooth silk and his wife's skin beneath feeling wonderful against his hands. He ran them back down and reached around to remove the night gown so he could look on his wife in all her natural glory. He traced his fingers along her collarbone and kissed the hollow of her neck. Anna buried her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly, drawing a low groan from his throat. She could feel his manhood harden under her. There was nothing between them now except air. Anna drew a soft hand down his chest, loving the feel of his dark chest hair against her skin, then down further and stroked his hardness with her palm causing him to close his eyes and for his head to fall back slightly. His big hands found their way to her breasts, giving them all the attention they deserved. Anna whimpered a bit at his touch and ground herself against him, letting him know she was ready for more. Bates then reached down and guided their bodies together, the two moaning softly as their bodies joined completely. Anna moved up and down slowly, rhythmically, her hips doing most of the work. Bates could feel her belly pressed against his own abdomen. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved, then down to her buttocks, kneading them as she rode him. Before long Bates could feel the familiar sensation that came before he reached his climax. As the sensation crashed over him he also felt his wife's body tense as her inner self spasmed around him, her own climax arriving just before his. As they clung to each other trying to catch their breath John held Anna ever so close, her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her back as he held her in his arms. Her belly was still pressed into his abdomen and he suddenly felt a small kick against him. It was an odd sensation but he loved it all the same. The fire had gone out by now and he and Anna broke apart so they could climb under the sheets. Anna snuggled against him as they fell asleep. Outside the snow began to fall…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all the reviews everyone! Hope you like the new chapter, sorry it took so long to put up but inspiration has been slow to come these last few days. Enjoy!

February gave way to March as the weeks rolled slowly by. Bates' leg was growing stronger every day, hurting less and less as the weather warmed. Spring was arriving in earnest at Downton. The trees and flowers were all budding out and Anna was also in full bloom. She still had a few weeks to go by the doctor's reckoning but Anna felt as if it were impossible for her to get any bigger. Her belly was now beginning to be quite a burden. Simple tasks such as tying shoelaces and getting out of a chair were proving nearly impossible. Her back ached endlessly and her feet were often swollen at night from carrying the extra weight. Though the air had warmed a bit Anna felt it was hot all the time. She was so tired now that John getting up in the morning didn't wake her. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about his breakfast, there was always a meal ready for him when he arrived at Downton in the mornings. She often asked her husband to soothe her weary muscles with his hands and of course he was happy to oblige. Also she had her mother here with her now to help with the cooking and cleaning and also to help prepare things for the babies. The woman's presence had proved a godsend. Anna's cumbersome middle made it increasingly difficult for her to properly clean her home and she wanted things spotless for when the babies arrived. The babes now moved within her a bit less often, something that had alarmed Anna at first but the doctor assured her that this was normal as they grew and ran out of room to move. Most days now when Anna was bathing or changing clothes she could watch her belly distort as her babes shifted. It was thrilling and bit unsettling at the same time.

Today was John's day off from Downton. He, Anna and Mrs. Smith were having a light lunch. He and her mother were going into town afterwards to fetch a few last things for the nursery. Anna was delighted that John and her mother seemed to be getting on so well. Even though they had been married for nearly three years John had never met her mother, the trip being too long for her to make until now. Anna wouldn't be joining them as they shopped, the journey would be far too long for her to walk all the way and to be honest she wasn't feeling at her best in her current state. She would stay behind while they were out so she could do a bit of spring cleaning. Anna wished she could be a fly on the wall as John and her mother went to town. She was a kind woman but she could be a bit forceful at times, though John no doubt would be able to handle anything that she threw his way. She kissed her husband and her mother goodbye as they walked out of the door. After they left Anna cleared away the lunch plates and tidied up the kitchen then moved on to do some work in the living room. She could hear the birds outside chirping merrily as she worked around the house. Anna smiled to herself, enjoying the simple pleasure of being happy.

John found that he enjoyed the company of Anna's mother. She was a bright woman and he saw where Anna got her wit, her fire and many other of her better attributes. She was a little shorter than Anna but they had the same build. Mrs. Smith's hair had once been blonde like Anna's but time had turned it into a pleasant shade of silver. Here eyes were green however. Anna had inherited her father's blue eyes. He'd been a hard-working man and had raised his children with love and taught them the merits of hard work and having respect for others and for yourself. Sadly he passed away before he could see his daughter grow into the fine young woman she'd become. John was sure Mr. Smith would have been as proud of his daughter as he was. John thanked God every day for sending Anna his way, she was his final redemption after the many long years he'd spend lost in his own life. And now he was shopping for baby things with his mother-in-law. The woman's presence made him miss his own mother. It had been nearly seven years since she'd died but he missed her every day. She had raised him nearly by herself, his father was killed in an accident at the factory he worked at when John was just a baby. Mrs. Bates had taught her son how to read at an early age and instilled in him his love of literature and poetry. He always made excellent marks at school and his mother held hope that he would do well enough to go to college. She was always putting books into his hands when he was young. Bates' childhood was tough but his mother worked hard to make sure he was provided for and his grandparents helped when they could. His mother's mother spoke very little English, Irish being her first and almost only language (and she being too obstinate and proud to better her English.) John had picked it up easily when he was a boy but most of it was gone to him now, though he could still remember a few Irish phrases. She was a kind woman with bright blue eyes who would hug John breathless whenever she came to visit. She passed away when he was only thirteen and he'd never been so heartbroken in his young life. After she was gone things got harder for John and his mother and he had to quit school and leave Ireland to find work. He started out as a hall boy in a grand house in London. After six years he'd grown tall and handsome enough to become a footman. Another three years would see him rise to the rank of first footman. He kept his head down and worked hard. After a time his mother was also able to leave Ireland and move to London where she found work as a seamstress. She even married again, a kind man who worked as a blacksmith and the two of them bought the house that since had been passed to John. Sadly this man passed away while John was away at war, tuberculosis. His mother was heartbroken, so much so that she went back to calling herself Mrs. Bates instead of her new married name. Then Bates met Vera. He was so enamored of her that he allowed her to entice him to quit his job and come work at the house where she was employed. Then came all the heartache that she put him through and the war. As terrible as things were in Africa John was almost grateful for being away from Vera, and of course he'd forged many a strong bond, especially with Robert Crawley, future Earl of Grantham.

"John…John?" Mrs. Smith calling his name snapped John out of his daydream. They'd made it to the store where they would find the items Anna had sent them for. Mrs. Smith went inside to purchase the items and John waited outside. As John waited he spied a familiar couple walking arm in arm at the far end of the path. It was Matthew and Lady Mary out for an afternoon walk. As they approached Bates tipped his hat and gave them a warm smile. The couple looked as happy as Bates felt. After all their years of being apart Bates was glad that they had finally come to their senses and given in to each other.

Lady Mary spoke first, "Ah Bates, what brings you into town."

"Myself and Anna's mother were sent into town to fetch a few last minute things for the babies," John said a bit sheepishly.

"How is Anna? I must admit I miss her terribly. The new girl is nice enough but she's still a bit green I'm afraid. Would you tell Anna I asked after her, I'd love for her to come visit us after the babies are born."

"I will indeed M'Lady. I know she'd love to see you."

"Indeed, well Mr. Bates, Mrs. Smith, good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Lady Mary, Matthew."

And with that the young couple continued their walk back to Crawley House. A few minutes later Mrs. Smith reemerged from the store with the goods Anna sent for. The walk back to the cottage took about an hour but John was grateful for the walk. He and Mrs. Smith talked a little about life as a servant at Downton and about John's time in prison. He told her how steadfast Anna had been while he'd been locked away. As the neared the cottage John could hear what sounded like cries of pain coming from within the house. His heart froze in his chest as he walked as fast as possible and flung open the door. He found Anna standing in the living room. She leaned heavily on the solid loveseat, her hand cradling her belly, her eyes shut tight with pain. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and her face was flushed. John rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. But I think it's time for us to send for the doctor. He said he wanted to be the one to deliver me since there are twins coming," Anna said breathlessly, her voice strained with pain.

"We should get her upstairs Mr. Bates," said Mrs. Smith from the doorway, a knowing smile spread across her face. "After she's settled I'll fetch the doctor."

Mrs. Smith came over to help Anna make her way to the bedroom. The wave of pain had passed and Bates helped them as much as he could.

"John, you should stay with her while I'm gone but when we get back you'll have to go downstairs," Mrs. Smith said as they settled Anna on the bed. The older woman then walked downstairs and out the door, her footfalls falling fast upon the path as she hurried toward town. John looked over at his wife, watching her like a hawk. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, drawing a hand up to stroke her face. He felt Anna's grip on his other hand tighten severely as another wave of pain came over her. John did his best to soothe her but he was at a loss for what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything to take away the pain but he stroked the hand she had placed on her belly. He then moved his hand to her belly and was astonished at how hard it felt under his touch. As the pain passed he felt her belly begin to soften again. Anna's breathing regulated and she opened her eyes, smiling at John as they sat together on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do Anna?"

"No dear, just stay here with me until mother returns."

"I'm not going anywhere, wild horses couldn't drag me out of this house until I know you and our babies are safe and healthy."

"Well we might have to wait sometime yet. My mother told me it could day the better part of a day for babies to arrive, sometimes longer."

John's face filled with surprise and worry as Anna told him this. The thought of her in such pain for a day dismayed him to no end. He knew of course that this was what had to happen when babies were born but the thought if his Anna hurting so badly for so long upset him greatly.

"Anna…you know I couldn't go on is something were to happen to you or our babies," he said, laying his hand protectively back on her swollen abdomen.

"I know John, but you must. And don't talk like that. I know you always fear for the worst but this time you mustn't. We'll be fine. I think the good Lord has sent us enough trials for a lifetime."

John sincerely hoped that was true.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all like the new chapter. I'll be the first to admit I have a very limited medical knowledge of what happens when women give birth so I'm sorry if things seem wildly inaccurate. Enjoy!**

For John Bates time almost seemed to be moving backward. It had been quite some time since he and Mrs. Smith had returned home to find that Anna's labour had begun. The day had passed and night had fallen but still the babies had not come. John had stayed with Anna while her mother made her way back to town to fetch the doctor. The pains had come over her every few minutes as he sat with her. He hated seeing her in pain though he knew it was what happened to women when they were giving birth. Each cry of agony that filtered down from their bedroom upstairs sent a stab of grief through Bates' heart. He wished he had something useful to do to keep his mind busy but all his attempts to divert his thoughts had failed. He'd tried to read a little but the words didn't seem to register as he looked over the page. He tried to do a little mending on an old coat of his but his fingers couldn't seem to make the thread go through the needle's eye. Dr. Clarkson must have somehow told his wife what was happening because Mrs. Hughes had made her way to the little cottage to bring them a little dinner and to make sure her former head housemaid was doing alright. She told Bates that Lord Grantham knew that the babies were coming and sent word with her that Bates didn't need to come in to work for the next few days. Also the servants had sent their well wishes and there was even a bundle full of little baby booties and a few articles of clothing including many nappies. Bates thanked Mrs. Hughes wholeheartedly and sent his gratitude for all the kindness from the servants. The woman must have sensed how worried he was for she gave him a huge hug before she left, something she'd never done to Bates before. He'd managed to eat some dinner and Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Smith had both come down in turns. Dr. Clarkson had reckoned that the babies might not arrive before noon the next day as Anna's labour seemed to be progressing slowly. Bates face had filled with alarm but the doctor assure him that it was not uncommon for first time mothers to take much longer to deliver. The doctor had even left for a little while to check on another patient and to check in at the hospital before coming back a few hours later. Now Bates was on his feet again, pacing nervously in the living room. His eyes were bleary with tiredness and his hair was mussed where he kept fiddling with it in a fit of nerves. He nearly leapt out of his skin when he heard the door open and close upstairs and footsteps coming down the stairs. John limped over apprehensively to see Mrs. Smith coming down the stairs, her face belying how tired she must have been. She'd been up the whole time with Anna despite the doctor telling her to get some rest. She went into the kitchen to fetch a cold glass of water for Anna.

"Is everything alright," Bates asked worriedly.

"Oh yes Mr. Bates, she's quite tired yet she seems to be doing well, but the doctor still thinks it might be quite some time. You should really try to get some rest," she responded, taking in his weary appearance.

"Are you going to rest until the babies are here?" John asked.

"Well no I suppose I couldn't. And neither I suppose could you," the woman answered with a kind smile. She came over and gave John a reassuring pat on the arm. While doing so another cry of pain came from upstairs and she broke away, making her way swiftly back to her labouring daughter.

Anna felt as if she could go on no longer. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been in labour. The curtained window was black so it was certainly after dark. The pain was coming fast now. She barely had time to catch her breath before the next wave of agony took hold of her. She tried her best to breathe through the pain but she was quickly becoming more and more exhausted. Her entire body was drenched in sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead and down her back; between her legs she felt sticky from the issue of her birth fluids. She had done everything the doctor had told her to, even getting out of the bed every so often to move around the room a bit. Her mother stuck to her side during the whole ordeal, offering her a hand to hold as the birth pains struck again and again. She placed a cool cloth on Anna's forehead and neck to help soothe her. The time had come for Anna to start pushing but she felt as if she had no strength left in her body.

"Anna, it's time for the real work to begin I'm afraid. It's time for you to push. I'm going to have you lie here with the pillow propped up behind you and I'll be at your feet waiting for the first baby to show itself to me," Dr. Clarkson instructed her. Anna did what he told her and situated herself.

"When you next feel a contraction I want you to bear down and push with all your might Anna," the doctor told her. Anna nodded her understanding and felt the pain begin. She took a deep breath and did what the doctor told her, pushing with all the strength left in her body. She cried out in pain as she struggled to bring forth her baby. Through her efforts she could hear the doctor counting. When he reached ten he told her to relax and the pain subsided. Her mother was sitting on the bed beside Anna, whispering encouraging words in her ear and wiping the sweat from her brow with a soft, cool cloth. Ana fought to catch her breath as she felt the next contraction come. She started pushing again, harder this time though she wasn't sure where the strength was coming from. This cycle of pushing and resting continued for what must have been hours. Finally the doctor announced that he could see the baby's head. He urged Anna to give another mighty push and she did, crying out wordlessly as she felt a new kind of pain as the baby started to make its way out of her body. Anna could only describe the feeling as being almost ripped in half.

"That's very good Anna, we're nearly there, just a bit more and your first baby will be here," the doctor urged. Anna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and when she felt the contraction again she gave all of herself over to her work. She did this thrice more and on the third push she could feel that the baby was free. She held her breath as Dr. Clarkson cut the cord and took the babe over to the waiting table and with his finger cleared its mouth. A strangled cry erupted from the infant and Anna could feel relief flood through her veins.

"It's a girl Anna," the doctor said, smiling. He then handed the first baby to Mrs. Smith so she could be cleaned and swaddled in the waiting blankets and took up his position again, waiting for baby number two.

At the same time downstairs Bates froze where he was standing, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he heard his baby's first cry from upstairs. The child's cry was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard and he was so enthralled he barely felt the hot tears that had started to stream down his face. He sat down at the kitchen table to steady himself. He couldn't wait for the door to open and for them to beckon him up…But until then he continued to wait..

The second baby came easier, its sibling making way for it. This child did not cry quite so loud as the first. Dr. Clarkson worked over the baby the same as he did the first, cleaning it himself and wrapping it in the white blanket that Mrs. Smith had brought up earlier.

"Another girl my dear." Anna laughed then. Poor John would be so outnumbered. As Anna laughed she began to feel very weak and dizzy. Clarkson then returned to Anna, startled by what he found. Blood stained the blanket under her and flowed fast from her body. He cursed as he saw what was happening and set about working to stop the hemorrhage. Mrs. Smith could do nothing to help, she had one baby in her arms and was watching over the other as the doctor attended to Anna. He rubbed her abdomen trying to make the bleeding stop. He did all he knew to do. Anna was feeling weaker and weaker. Finally when she though she would pass out the doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the placenta was delivered and the bleeding subsided and finally arrested.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped Anna. Sometimes these things happen right at the end. Let's get you cleaned up and then Mr. Bates can come up and meet his daughters."

Bates tapped his fingers nervously on the kitchen table as he waited for the all clear to go to his Anna. He'd heard both infants cry and he'd never been so grateful for a single sound in his entire life. All manner of horrible worries had gone through his mind as he waited and waited for his children to arrive. Finally the door open and Mrs. Smith emerged with a huge basket of soiled linens and blankets. John shot up from his chair like a bolt as she came down the stairs, a proud smile plastered across her tired face.

"You can go up now John, they're waiting for you," she told him. He didn't need a second telling. He went up the stairs as quickly as he could manage and pushed open the bedroom door tentatively. The room smelled of sweat and blood, a scent John recognized from his time in Africa. But this was different. Where there the smell meant agony and death, here it meant the very opposite, joy and life. The window was open now and the first rays of dawn were making their way into the room. Dr. Clarkson was still here, one of the babies bundled in his arms. The other baby was in Anna's arms as she lay propped up in the bed. The room was still dim enough to need a few candles. In the soft light John could see the toll the ordeal had taken on Anna. She seemed completely exhausted yet her face, though quite pale, held a serene look as she gazed down on her newborn infant. Wonder filled John's face at the vision before him. Never did he think in his life he would ever feel such utter joy. John walked over and sat down gingerly next to Anna on the bed, not wanting to jostle her or the baby. Anna looked up and gave John a smile like he'd never seen before. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead and then did the same to the tiny baby in her arms.

"You are so beautiful," John said, both speaking to his wife and to their baby. He placed his hand gently on the baby's head and stroked her black hair, amazed by how soft it was. The doctor came over to John then, still holding the other bundle.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

"Her?"

"Yes her. Here's your daughter Mr. Bates. They're both girls."

"Two girls…" John took the tiny baby carefully into his arms. She had a shock of black hair, much as the other baby did. John hoped that his coloring was all they'd inherit from him physically. He wanted them to grow up and be beautiful like their mother. Her eyes were closed, sleeping. He traced his finger over her eyebrows, softly caressing her tiny face. He watched over her in wonder and amazement. He made a silent vow to both of them then. He would never, ever let harm come to them and he would work day and night to make sure they had everything they needed or wanted. John planted a kiss on the little girl's forehead, the same as he had with her sister. She opened her eyes then and met his own eyes with her bright blue ones. He was thunderstruck by his daughter locking eyes with him. She then closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Dr. Clarkson left as the two new parents sat together, holding their daughters and basking in the love that filled the room. John's voice broke the silence after what felt like an eternity.

"Oh little girls. Your mum and I are very glad to meet you. And we love you, and we will always."


End file.
